femaleShepard and Liara T Soni first met each other
by 13thJackal
Summary: this is the story about female Shepard met Liara T Soni .


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff on it. None of it. All BioWare's

This is about the first time female Shepard and Liara T Soni met .

Commander Shepard - step forward.

Asari Councilor: It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

Salarian Councilor:Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank of others .

Asari Councilor: Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right-hand of the Council, instruments of our will.

Turian Councilor:Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.

Asari Councilor: You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.

Jane Shepard : I'm honored

Salarian Councilor: We are sending you into the Traverse after Seran. he is a fugitive from justice You are to use any means necessary to apprehend or Elemonate him .

Jane : I will find and Elemonate him Seran made a big mistake he didn't Elemonate me when he had the chance not that he could . I'm going to show him how it's done .

head to the Artemis Tau Dr Liara T Soni was at a dig site at Therum .

Jane: Joker Plot a corse for the Artemis Tau , Therum Planet .

Joker:yes mam .

At the planet Therum the mako drops out from the sky lands does a quick scan of the area fights she way to the dig site .enters the dig site kills 2 more Geth drops down and there she is the Dr. T Soni having a bit of trouble.

Jane: looking around walks over to the barrier Dr T Soni ?

Dr T Soni :yes How are you ?

Jane : im a Council Spectre was told to find you .

Liara :can you get to me ? I can't get free .

Jane walks down to the Laser digger starts it up . then shuts it off .

Jane :Dr T Soni My name is Commander Shepard the Council wants to make shure that you aren't in With Seran .Like Benezia .

Liara: that console over there hit the top right key.

Jane : are you on serans side?

Liara: I am not on anybody side .I locked my self in here to keep the geth and the krogan abettle master out .

Jane : I we will take care of them.

the elevator rises to the top. the geth and a krogan is there . the krogan: hand over the Dr.

Jane : not going to happen . the krogan: then i will have to take her . Jane: You can try

the krogan starts to run Jane drops him on the spot her team drops the geth with persise shots

jane looking into the young asari's eyes . seeing fear .Jane: you are safe now pats her on the back..

the whole place starts to fall  
: RUN FAST. Joker get the home in on my signal now get the Normandy here now .

At the Normandy Jane : joker set up a link with the yes mam.

Asari Councilor: we have read your report .

Turian Councilor: I hope that you have her under guard.

Jane: there is no need for that if she was with seran the geth would not be tring to kill her .we was bearle able to get out before it fell in on its self .

Salarian Councilor:Of Course commander the mission must always take priority .

Jane walks over to where Liara is sitting puts her hand of her shoulder .

Jane : how are you feeling?

Liara : I feel better now and I thank you for letting me stay on board the Normandy.

the crew don't like me I can see the way they look at me . I will leave at the first docking come to.

Jane : squeses her shoulder with a smile .Deep in thought why do I feel like we have met before its like my love for her is strong . but we have just met . Liara: commander; commander;?Jane : o sorry Liara i was thinking about something .

Liara : I have a feeling that we have met somewhere before

Jane: I do also but before today we have never met.

Liara: Why is it that I feel strongly for you like my love for you is strong.?

Jane: as do I but maby it was in a another life . our love for each other was so strong that it transcended both time and space . what do you think?

Liara : yes my love for you is very strong also . walks over to Jane wraps her arms around Jane and Jane welcomes the embrace .they both feel the love exchanging from one to the other freely . Jane Kisses Liara. her hand gliding across the asaris back to her butt Squeezes it softly Liara's eyes turns black they both travel to the void a place where there is no time just love . there memory's intertwined thoughts merge e there body's become linked as one love passes freely from one to the hand flotes down between the asaris legs rubbing it softly .Liara does the same thing they both climax as one .

Jane ; Wow what was that ? Liara: we have just bonded you to me and me to you .don't matter where we are we can read each others thoughts memory's .

Jane : so if I think about some dirty thoughts about you?

Liara : yes I will see them also.

Jane holding her hand squeses it softly with a smile I want you in my cabin .we sleep together .

Liara but what will your crew think or say?

Jane:Let me handle that I will have that PC install into our room OK?

Liara: ok . gives Jane a hug. Garrus has spotted that .

Garrus: commander ummm I have seen the asari hugging you or was I seeing things ?

Jane : yes we was and she will be in my room leans to him Liara Is Mine and Mine alone. OK?

Garrus: with a big smile ok i will keep it to me self. Jane : when the time ois rite I will let the crew know how we feel about each other.

Garrus : wow you work fast..

Jane walking into the Dr's office Jane Dr.: can i ask you something? Dr. yes you can commander. .

Jane Liara and i have both thought we had a loved each other in a past life is that possible?

Dr. : yes the asari believe that Love can pass beyond both time and space .

so that when one loves the other the love will find then through time and space .

jane thanks Dr . o and Dr. Liara and I have bonded she in will be in my room just wanted you to know .

DR: do Liara and you both feel the same way?

Jane : yes we do tomorrow I will let the crew know. even if i get removed from the alliance.

the next day Jane looking at her crew Jane: first thing this might get me removed from the alliance so you all need to hear it from me not the gossip people . Liara and I will be spending a lot of time together . any questions ?

Garrus : does this mean that Liara is yours and yours alone?

Jane: yes it does we have bonded . so hands off treat her like a member of the crew .Ans Ash. she is not with saran or Benezia so if there is any objections speak now . .

Ash: commander this is wrong .

Jane : if you feel that way the I will remove my self from The Normandy . and the alliance .

Ash:Why?

Jane : I will not let my crew break apart . I will remove my self first. soon Liara and I will be getting married; I still need to get Proposal Bracelet Violet with blue when we dock Ash i would like you to help me keep Liara distracted till i find what I want ok.?

Ash: ok with a smile .Jane: and don't let her know . that goes to every one ..

Joker: Commander we are docking ..Jane: Garrus and Wrex come with me .

Jane gets to the julery store looking around finds one Violet with blue .the asari asks her do you even know what this is?Jane: either you get this one here so I can perches it or I will Smash your head through it and get it which way do you want it ? The clerk: i'm going to call : go head I am a Specter so be good to me .let me purch this and I will be on my way.

The clerk : yes mam. will that be all. Jane yes thank you .

Jane :Ash im on my way back meet me there .

Ash: yes mam.

Jane :gets down on one knee Liara will you marry me holding out a .?

It just got so silent that we could head my heart beating.

Ash: Well Liara what are we are waiting tell her yes.

with tears in her eyes not able to say a word. her reaches down to Jane's shoulder ..

Jane hands her a .Marriage Proposal Bracelet Violet with blue jane Please tell me you like it?

Liara: Yes I do I never thought that this day would come Tears is her eyes turns to Aethyta Liara's father .Aethyta: turns to Jane hurt my daughter and you will pay.

Jane and Liara sets down talking . Joker : commander captain Anderson would like to have a chat with you meet him at the flux just you

Jane: Liara come with me Ash both you and Liara OK

Jane gets to the flux sets with Anderson :Jane I hard that you got married ?Jane : yes to Liara. why is there a problem? Anderson:yes the Council wants you to stop don't marry her .

Jane: THERE better be good reason I will not give up my happiness . even if it gets be bared from the Alliance and the Spectres I promised her that I would be hers and hers alone. I am going to have a chat with the Council . I will let you know for now start the paper work getting me removed .

Jane: Ash both Liara and you come with me Ash if things go south with me i do hear by promote you to Commander . of the Normandy .till that time. let's go I have a bone to pick with the Council. and it wont be pretty. Liara when I get to the Council I want you at my side . no matter what.

Jane barges in on the Councilors Jane :JUST what in the hell do you think you are doing? Is it because I want happiness or that you don't want me to marry a asari named Liara T Soni?

Asari Councilor: no this goes father . she is a risk in our security .Jane eyes starts to turn red with her fist glowing Slammed the desk into 5 parts . if you don't want me to marry her then i do rear be tender my resignation effective immediately .

Asari Councilor: You would give up every thing to be with her?

Jane : Yes I am . I followed my hart will not go back. turns around offers Liara her arm . here Love .

just out the door the Spectres was  
Jane ; Liara get behind me Jane's eyes gets red her hands is glowing then 6 clicks it was her crew

Ash ; go ahead give me a reason!

Jane ; why are you Spectres trying to do this ?

the Spectres : we have orders not to let you leave with Liara.

Jane : no deal she is coming with me . even if it kills me

Before the .Spectres could do a thing Jane has the all on the floor face down.

the Asari Councilor: What is going on out here ?

Jane : your Spectres told me that they was going to arrest Liara so I put them down hard .

Asari Councilor: who gave you these orders I want to know NOW !

Spectres: it was the Salarian Councilor .

The Asari Councilor turned to Jane both Liara and your self-will be getting married right in here in 2 hours . Jane : I and going to get my dress blues on .you get that nite looking dress on the blue one .

Jane ; Ash let Anderson know what is going on . you are still commander Ashley.

get the crew in here ok .

Ash told Anderson about what just happened that Jane just resigned from the Spectres. and she was not going to put up with any crap from the Alliance either

Anderson: as for as your promotion commander Ashley . if Jane sees that you have what it takes then I will go with her on this .now one thing I need you to do keep Jane in the alliance married or not if the only was to keep her in is to keep Liara with her then so be it.

Ash: yes sir .

Ash: Jane Anderson wants me to make a deal with you

Jane : what kinda deal?

Ash: marry Liara . stay in the alience keep Liara with you..

Jane: Deal reaches out to Ash shakes her hand.

Liara : with questions in her eyes

Jane: looks at her the hand shake is a human agree ment thing like singing paper .

Liara : ok.

Jane: now miss T Soni let's get married.

both Jane and Liara enters the Citadel Tower .

they both walk up to the Asari Councilor .

Jane : we are ready Councilor.

Jane : before we start Liara will be on my right . it is a human thing .

Asari Councilor: Jane Shepard Liara T Soni this is your union to which no one shall separate come between .hold your hands please. now began the Bond Liara holds Jane's hand Jane holding Liaras hand floating through both time ans space where time it self has no meaning the vow starts Jane I will stand with you through good and bad no matter what.

Jane :Liara I will stand with you through both good and bad through life and death no matter what .the light comes back .

Asari Councilor : your both now bonded

jane: may I ask a question?

Asari Councilor: yes

jane: in human marriages one takes on the others last name is that here also or what?

Asari Councilor : only if the two of you want it that way. so be it.

Jane ; thank's

then liara and jane notices the people every one of her crew both Asari and Human . applause .

Asari Councilor: Shepard we would like you to continue with the Spectres.

Jane : both my wife and I thank you for this honor .

still holding hands .

both :Liara and Jane make it back to the Normandy Commander admiral Hackett . would like to speak with you

Jane:OK I will take it is the comm room . Liara walking with Jane patting her on the butt.. Liara: hey I have a license to do that.

Jane enters the comm room . Jane: yes admiral how may I help you?

Hackett: you can start with what went on between you and the Council ?

Jane : they wanted to arrest Liara .because I was going to marry her.

Lets just I seen what was going on the Salarian Councilor was trying to start some crap it would seem that he did not like Liara even worse didn't like me marring her.

so I stormed in to the podem told them if that is what they are trying to do then I removed my self from the Spectres . with out any thing said we walked out . just to find the Spectres out side trying to arrest Liara . had no other choice then to put the bunch down. face first.

then the Asari Councilor looked kinda shocked asked just what was going on i told her she asked the Spectres who gave these orders ? the Spectres said it came from Salarian Councilor

Hackett:o what is this about removing your self from the alliance ?

Jane lets just say I have my sources that told me theet there is some Back Lach on this. I was going to get married to her any way I had already asked her to .that is why I removed my self . my crew didn't need this crap some one would have gotten killed and it would not be one of my crew.

Hackett : that was a risky move commander .

Jane: it had to so it . I had to exposed the Salarian Councilor to what he was a crook. plain and simple. any other questions?

Hackett: when is it going to happen Jane:I will send you a video OK ?

Liara hits a few keys then looks at Jane coming your way . Sir.

Shepard and the Normandy crew fought Seran from planet to planet First to fall was Benezia she broke the hold at the end . just to tell her Daughter by and the she is very proud of her . Jane: Turned to Liara we will make him pay for that. on that my love I promas .giver her a hug.

fought all the way to ilos . then to the Citadel the fight was long and bloody . at the end Jane and her crew won and saved the destiny and the Council Anderson was Jane's choice for Council . as Jane and Liara walked out . Liara: Jane lets have a bite or two Jane: only if you let me rent a room and im shure I can think up something to do reaches over to Liara gives her as pat on the butt. Liara : im shure maby we should just get a room and have the food brought in.

Jane :it's a Deal .

in the room Jane and Liara stripes off there close and climbs into bed .

Jane roles over to Liara glides her hand gently down her body from her neck over her Brest down to her hips between her legs to her between her wet lips stroking it softly Liara lets out a mone of pleaser . Jane starts working the lips faster till her reaches the climax

.


End file.
